


Appreciating Input

by angrywarrior69



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay writes bad fic, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Tumblr Prompts, but not too bad, improper use of a padd, improper use of security override, just like me, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/pseuds/angrywarrior69
Summary: Chakotay loses a padd containing some... less than wholesome information on it.





	Appreciating Input

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grace_in_the_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_in_the_Stars/gifts), [Danae_krd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danae_krd/gifts).



> For gracelockheart. I'm sorry this took an eternity.

The back end of crisis isn't always easy. Occasionally, what's left over after the smoke has cleared is the hardest part.

Chakotay went back to his office after another grueling day of damage control to pick up a few padds with hopes to thumb through reports in his quarters over a hot cup of tea. A comfort he'd been looking forward to since earlier in the day when the word came through that the replicators were back on-line. A luxury they'd been without for days.

Thoughts of Captain Janeway filled his mind as he entered the room that glowed in it's usual red light. Just a few hours ago, she had been sitting on his couch, attempting to knead away a migraine while trouble shooting and planning out repair teams. Padds littered the coffee table and desk. As he went around to collect them, he even discovered a couple in the couch cushions. He sorted through the mess to see what was most pressing before settling on a few engineering and tactical reports.

Halfway to the door he stopped and turned back, remembering the harmless way he'd been passing time before all hell broke loose a week ago, and went to the middle drawer in his desk to get the padd that contained his selfish indulgence.

The drawer, to his dismay, was empty.

Initial panic turned to rational thought when he remembered that two days ago, half the inertial dampeners above deck three gave out in the midst of a dog fight. His office had been all but destroyed and he was lucky to have not been in there at the time.

One last search through the room proved that all the equipment he was looking for was already on his desk. He went through the pile once, twice, and didn't find what he had turned back for. Dread began to creep up his spine and grip his chest as he sat down at the computer to search for the file that was on the missing padd.

It was there, massively encrypted, but there. His work had not been lost. He choked on his sigh of relief and his stomach flipped when he saw that the file had been opened. Not only opened, it was active. It was active right at that moment. Someone on the ship was reading his private fantasies.

His hands flew over the terminal to try and see where it was activated from, to see if the computer could be mistaken, but no. The file was open and active on the missing padd, and unless someone had been sneaking into his office to steal things, there was only one person who could have it.

Chakotay looked to his couch, remembered Kathryn gathering up her massive pile of reports before leaving, and put his head in his hands upon the realization that one of those padds had probably been the one he was looking for.

The device that contained erotic fiction.

The device that contained erotic fiction about a Maquis rebel...

And a starship captain.

He sprinted out of his office silently asking the spirits to be kind, to forgive him for his idiocy. Prayed for this to be a nightmare that he would soon wake up from. Tapping the back of his hand proved ineffective. A light sweat broke out over his features and he felt like he was going to be sick as he briskly walked through the corridors.

The door to her quarters stopped him abruptly, unaware of what he intended to do once he got there. It was late, she'd been working all day, maybe she was asleep. Maybe he could sneak inside, get the padd, and leave without anyone needing to know. His brain was frantic. He slapped open a comm line, parted his mouth to speak, and then closed both of them, deciding he'd rather hold out hope that he could rectify this situation without anyone knowing.

He glanced both ways down the hall to make sure no one saw him put in his command code override. Of all the challenges he'd faced in his life, nothing was quite as terrifying as walking into Captain Janeway's quarters without permission. Quickly, he stepped inside far enough for the doors to close and stilled in the darkness, waiting, listening. Upon not being immediately detected, he crossed to her desk and started dutifully searching for the object of his desire.

A soft moan came from the adjacent room and he stilled. Not a moment later, another husky exhale and a quiet grunt followed. The sound caused a warmth to spread through his body where it settled low in his belly. One hand slid over his face and into his hair when he realized the missing padd wasn't on her desk. A sharp intake of breath from the bedroom and the rustling of sheets drew his attention further.

Before he could stop himself, he was at the doorway to her private chamber. The lights were off in the living area and low in the bedroom, he ducked down and stuck his head around the doorway. For some reason, digging his grave a little deeper didn't seem to bother him right then. The sight of her took his breath away.

In the middle of the bed, flushed and naked, his captain was perched on her knees and an elbow. One hand held up a padd so she could read it, and the other was between her legs sliding through her glistening folds. Her long hair was freed from the confines of it's usual bun and sprawled out down her back and shoulders, hiding her face. She began to buck her hips against her fingers and lowered herself just enough that her nipples began to slide against the rough sheets of her bed.

“Harder,” she moaned.

Chakotay grasped the door frame hard in one hand and the other pressed against the growing arousal in his pants when suddenly, she flopped onto her back. Forgetting the padd, her free hand went between her legs and two fingers danced at her entrance before she stopped suddenly and gasped.

“Chakotay!”

His name wasn't spilled from her lips in the heat of passion, but because she saw him lurking in her doorway. She reached up and grabbed a pillow to cover herself.

“What the hell are you doing?” she snapped. Her usual commanding tone was breathless.

He stood up straight and made himself fully visible. Her eyes flickered down to the tent in his pants and she absently licked her lips.

“What are you reading, Kathryn?”

“I'm-- I--” she stammered, “It's none of your business! Get out of here!”

She flung the pillow at his face and stood from the bed, moving to the pink silk robe hanging from the chair in the corner. Her cheeks blushed a deep red when she saw his eyes hungrily following her.

Chakotay dropped the pillow and moved to the mattress. Picking up the padd, he saw a paragraph of his own familiar writing. The passage she had been reading was one of his favorites; when the Maquis rebel put the Starfleet captain over his knees and spanked her until she was on the brink of orgasm. He turned back to Kathryn haphazardly tying the front of her robe together, held up the small gray device, and looked at her calmly.

“Where did you get this?”

Her blue eyes shot to the padd and back to his face. Arousal surged within him at her hesitation. There were not many things in this universe that could make Kathryn Janeway unsure of herself, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't find it tantalizing.

She wasn't calling security, she wasn't even telling him to get out again. She looked guilty, caught, vulnerable, _enticing_. The captain was nowhere to be found, she was all Kathryn in this moment.

Her mouth opened to speak just as Chakotay took a measured step forward. Her expressive eyes flickered, betraying her even tone.

“I don't believe that is any of your business, Commander,” she said as she brought her hands to rest on her hips.

Chakotay took another step when she didn't recoil.

For the first time, he felt so much larger than her. Without her boots, uniform, and bun of steel hairdo, she appeared so small. The half-guarded look on her face, slightly open robe, mussed waterfall of hair, and flushed skin certainly weren't helping her gain an image of power either.

Chakotay calmly sat at the foot of her bed, put the padd down next to his leg, and looked up at her.

“Come here,” he said.

“What?” she deadpanned.

Chakotay spread his legs in invitation and placed his hands on his thighs.

“Come here.”

Kathryn looked like she was ready to retreat, ready for this strange situation to end, ready to pop the thin bubble of intimacy that seemed to be forming in her bedroom.

“Do you trust me?” he asked.

Her apprehensive face softened.

“Of course.”

Chakotay held out his hand.

“Then come here.”

Kathryn inched forward slowly and put her hand in his. He gently guided her until she was standing between his legs.

His dark brown eyes trailed from her face down to the tie in her robe and he moved his free hand to pull at the knot in the soft pink material. The moment his fingertips touched it Kathryn sharply inhaled and took a step back.

“Chakotay,” she paused as her hand slipped from his, “you need to go.”

He didn't move as his eyes wandered over her body. The skin of her cheeks and chest were still flushed, her nipples were noticeably hard under the silken robe. He ached in more ways than he could count to see her naked again.

“Do you want me to leave?”

Kathryn's eyes appeared dark blue in the low light of the room. Her mouth opened and closed before she drew her bottom lip between her teeth. Chakotay knew her well enough to understand that she couldn't, and wouldn't make the first move as his commanding officer. The slight reluctance offered him a chance to put his foot in the door before she closed it completely. He kept his voice even.

“Did you like what you read?”

She quirked an eyebrow and lowered her chin at him.

“Obviously.”

“Did you know that I wrote it?”

The corners of her lips twitched up.

“I didn't at first, but then...” she trailed off, biting her lip.

“But then what?” he softly prompted her.

She took a measured step so that she stood between his knees again.

“I decrypted the base information and found the author.”

Chakotay couldn't stop the smirk from spreading on his face. He wanted to laugh at himself for believing for one second that his security codes and Maquis decryption tactics were any match for Kathryn Janeway.

She allowed him to take her hands when he reached for them. He kissed the backs of her knuckles and the strong smell of her arousal on her fingers flooded his senses. He half-growled half-moaned as he pressed his soft lips to her warm skin. He lowered their hands and loosely held them in the space between them, his almost-black eyes bore into her.

“I had no idea,” she said.

“That that's how I felt about you?”

She bit her lip again.

“No. I just-- I didn't know you had such an imagination.”

Chakotay shot her a dimpled grin.

“You are a very inspiring woman.”

Her eyebrows peaked up.

“Oh?”

He rubbed his thumbs over her hands as he spoke.

“So,” he paused to take a deep breath for courage before meeting her eyes again, “you stole a padd from my office, hacked my private file, and touched yourself while reading it.”

Even though she hadn't been moving, Kathryn seemed to still suddenly. Chakotay wondered if she was breathing as her eyes flickered across his features.

“I don't know if 'stole' is the right word.”

Chakotay titled his head slightly.

“You took something that wasn't yours.”

“It wasn't intentional.”

“What about when you broke open the file?”

She parted her lips to speak, but closed them quickly, giving Chakotay the opportunity to leap into his fantasy world.

“I think you need punishment.”

Her mouth opened and closed. She swallowed hard and took in a few deep, even breaths. Chakotay knew that her response would either make or break the situation.

“What did you have in mind?” she whispered.

He tampered down his excitement and gestured his head toward the padd.

“Something like that.”

Kathryn looked down at their hands.

“This is a bad idea, Chakotay.”

He leaned forward to catch her eyes.

“It can be simple, just for fun.”

He would have pulled on his ear had his hands not been entwined with hers.

“What do you say?” he asked softly.

Her eyes brimmed with emotion as they scanned his face, and when she lowered her gaze to their hands, her grip on him loosened. Chakotay slowly put his palms against hers and laced their fingers together, trying to silently convey the promise he had made nearly a year ago when they were stranded together on a planet that he considered paradise.

“It's okay, Kathryn.”

She met his eyes after a moment and nodded.

“Yes,” she whispered.

His heart soared with love for her, and a grin that he wouldn't dare show off in public slowly spread across his face. Though his eyes were soft and caring as always, the smirk that settled on his lips bordered on lecherous.

“Alright.”

He placed her hands at her sides and went for the tie on the robe again, asking permission with his eyes before pulling on it. She gave him the slightest nod and he wanted to kiss her, make love to her right then and there, but he also wanted to take his time and savor every last second of this encounter. After all, it wasn't every day he got to play out one of his fantasies with the woman he'd been desiring for years.

The tie slipped easily from it's knot, and he slowly wrapped the material around his hand until it was freed from the robe completely. He hoped that she would shrug the garment off her shoulders and reveal herself fully to him, but when she made no immediate move to do so, he continued with his quickly-forming plan. He brought her hands together in front, palms facing each other.

“Stay like this,” he commanded before beginning to wrap the silk around her wrists.

He tied her hands together loosely enough that there was no risk of cutting off blood flow, but securely enough that it would take her a few good minutes of struggling to break free. As he finished the task by tucking the knots and lose ends out of reach of her fingers, his gaze sought hers.

Her eyes were darker than he'd ever seen them, and her skin more flushed than earlier when he caught her playing with herself. He wanted to reach up and caress her face, but resisted the urge as any notion of romance might end the contact between them.

Instead, he lifted her pale hands to his face once more and took his time sliding his tongue over her knuckles and fingers. He hoped the action would come across as a prelude, or a promise to what she could expect later if she wanted it. When he was done, he gave her fingers a parting kiss.

He looked to her and saw the anticipation in her eyes.

“Ready?”

“Yes,” she nodded.

In a swift movement, he grabbed her wrists, and pulled her down over his lap. Kathryn gasped and struggled initially, but settled down after Chakotay held her still for a moment with an arm over her back. She breathed shallowly as he slid to the end of the bed and spread his knees so that her hips rested on one leg and her ribs on the other. He moved a hand to the nape of her neck to hold her still and the other rested on the silk covering her lower back. He lazily trailed a finger over and around the curve of her ass as she found the most comfortable position she could with her toes and fingers on the floor. He picked up the padd and glanced at the section she'd been reading.

“What did you like the most about the story?”

She tensed against the hand holding her neck and her breaths came even quicker than before. Chakotay only waited a few seconds for her to answer, and when she didn't, he brought the padd down against her silk-covered bottom. Kathryn gasped and flinched, but didn't answer his inquiry. He slapped the padd down a few more times, gaining courage and intensity with every strike.

“What was your favorite part?” he asked as he slowly pushed the material of her robe up so it no longer covered her cheeks, being sure to grab a handful of her supple flesh as he slid his palm up the back of her leg.

“I--”

She squirmed instead of finishing her sentence. Chakotay brought the padd down forcefully across her bare cheek and she jerked so much that he had to reposition his hold on her to prevent her from falling to the floor.

Once he was certain she was steadily in his grasp again, he brought the padd-weilding hand down a couple dozen more times, alternating cheeks until she answered.

“The ready room scene,” she squeaked out.

Chakotay put the padd down and began to trail two fingers over the heated skin of her behind as he spoke.

“That was one of my favorites too,” he hummed.

Kathryn relaxed into his touch as he continued to caress her now-pink cheeks.

“What did you like about it?” he teased.

Kathryn hesitated, “How he took the captain on her desk.”

Her legs squeezed together and Chakotay followed through with his urge to slip a finger between them. Another growl escaped him as he felt how slick she was.

“Fuck. You're so wet.”

His finger curled toward her entrance and Kathryn let out a gasp that ended in a moan. Her legs slowly relaxed and parted as he teased her folds. He let barely a fingertip dip into her.

He continued to tease her for a few minutes before he stopped suddenly, knowing he would lose track of what he wanted to do if he kept it up, and repositioned himself slightly so that his erection pressed firmly into her. He used his hand at the nape of her neck to flip her hair away from the closer side of her face. She looked to him out of the corner of her eye and he took in her intoxicating features.

Her parted lips, soft little breaths, and flushed skin made him mad with lust and desire. She watched as he licked her savory essence off his fingers before picking up the padd again.

“You're so beautiful, Kathryn. You've almost distracted me.”

If she had a response, it was lost in the quick yelp she let out as he began to spank her again. Alternating cheeks and giving each swing full effort, he counted to forty before stopping.

Inspired by his own writing, he took a cheesy line from it.

“Do you want it harder, sweetheart?”

She seemed to think for a moment, or maybe just catch her breath. When she spoke, it was the same response the starship captain in his story gave when asked the same question.

“Make sure you leave a mark.”

Chakotay smirked and put the padd down, deciding he wanted to use his hand. The grip tightened on her neck and she tensed. He made her wait in anticipation this time. Two fingers trailed down her spine slowly and she began to relax until they reached her exposed skin. He drew his hand back and gave the next hits all his might.

After the tenth hard blow Kathryn began to flinch and squirm. Chakotay changed the angle every few strikes to keep her alert, and was sure to give the backs of her thighs some attention as well. He spanked her until he could hear her shaky breaths in the silence between the smack of skin against skin.

“Enough?” he growled.

Kathryn took in a couple short breaths and moaned her response.

“More.”

He obliged by spanking her until her body jerked with every hit. Only stopping briefly after a few dozen more falls to gently trail the backs of his fingers over her cherry-red skin. He enjoyed the way her whole body shivered at the contrasting feather-light touch and let her know by gently rocking his hips up into her before continuing.

So caught up in the act, he almost didn't hear when she began to whimper and gasp under him. When he stopped this time, her legs continued to tremble. His palm was almost as red as her ass and tingling with the sensation of pins and needles.

Kathryn relaxed suddenly, breathing heavily.

“Kathryn?”

She sounded like she was trying to form words, but couldn't. Chakotay slipped his fingers between her legs again and felt that she was soaked, her arousal almost trickled down the insides of her thighs.

“Let's get you up,” he said.

She tried to stand, but needed help. It was awkward getting her off his lap with her hands tied. The raging erection stifling his movements didn't help either. They got her up and ended with her flopping onto her side on the bed. Chakotay bent close and smoothed her sweaty hair away from her face.

Anxiety hit him when he saw that her eyelashes and cheeks were damp with tears. She curled her arms up close to her chest. Chakotay thought she was trying to hide her nakedness from him and he wasn't sure if he'd gone too far.

“Kathryn?”

He continued to smooth tresses of her hair back and tried to catch her eyes. She appeared exhausted, struggling to keep her focus on him as she caught her breath.

“Let me untie this?”

She moved her bound wrists a couple inches in his direction. He gently took her hands and guided them just far enough outward that he could pull the knots and free her. Kathryn rubbed her wrists and stared at him blankly.

Instantly feeling awkward, he leaned away from her.

“Are you okay?” he asked as he stood.

“That was....” she paused, “Wow.”

She slowly sat up and Chakotay shifted on his feet, looking towards the door.

“Maybe I should go.”

As soon as the words left his lips, she reached out for his hand.

“Stay.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded.

“Will you--” she paused and glanced their hands, “Will you hold me?”

Chakotay turned fully to face her.

“I'd like that,” he said with a warm smile.

Kathryn grinned and his heart felt as though it would burst from the love he felt for her.

“I'm just going to get washed up, make yourself comfortable,” she said as she stood from the bed.

She went into the bathroom and Chakotay busied himself with removing his uniform. Once he was down to his boxers he slipped between the sheets and tried to breathe slowly to calm his erection. Eventually, he settled on his side to make it less pronounced. Kathryn came back into the room wearing a pink night gown and got into the bed.

Even though they had never shared such intimate space before, there was no hesitation in the way Kathryn curled herself close to him. One of her legs wrapped around his and Chakotay's arm settled over her waist. Their eyes met and she reached up to caress the side of his face before pressing her lips to his.

They shared a soft and slow sensual kiss. Chakotay held her tight and her hands touched every available inch of his head, neck, and chest. When they parted, Kathryn had a sly smirk on her face.

“What?” Chakotay asked.

Kathryn bit her lower lip briefly and looked away for a moment.

“I-- I orgasmed while you were spanking me.”

Now it was Chakotay's turn to smirk as he slid his hand up her back and pressed her chest more firmly to him. Kathryn moaned and leaned in to kiss his neck. She only got in a few pecks before sighing.

“You're tired,” Chakotay pointed out.

She hummed and inched closer to him.

“Sleep well, Kathryn.”

A few minutes later she was asleep, and Chakotay later drifted off to the image of her peaceful face and the feeling of her warm body entangled with his.

=/\=

He awoke to a strange sensation in the middle of the night. At first he thought the sheet was covering his head, but upon inspection realized that Kathryn had turned around in her sleep and her hair was sprawled out over the pillow and his face. He was careful to not wake her as he moved her hair out of the way. When he was done, he wrapped his arm around her and snuggled closely. His eyes closed to sleep, but Kathryn unconsciously shifted. Her ass grazed his groin and she whimpered in her sleep.

Chakotay stilled, trying to will his arousal to stay down, telling himself that she needed rest and now was not the time. Kathryn squirmed again and he tightened his grip on her to try and hold her still. She kept moving and he couldn't stop himself from getting hard. Kathryn awoke and tensed suddenly. Her hand flew to the arm holding her.

“Hey,” Chakotay whispered softly.

She relaxed.

“Hey,” she replied.

“You okay?”

“Yes,” she laughed, “I'm just not used to having anyone in my bed.”

Chakotay loosened his hold on her. “I can go if you want me to.”

Her fingers wrapped tightly around his arm.

“No, stay--” her grip on him eased, “unless you'd rather leave.”

He wrapped his arm around her possessively and sunk his face into her hair.

“This is exactly where I want to be.”

Kathryn grabbed his arm and tilted her head to expose her neck. His lips quickly got to work dancing over her skin and she sighed and shuddered.

“Oh,” she said softly.

Chakotay was about to inquire about her little outburst but the words died in his throat as she began to intentionally roll her hips so that her silk-covered bottom slid over his tenting boxers. He went back to work kissing her neck and dared to slide his hand up to cup her breast. She laid her hand over his and pressed it firmly up into her hard nipple. She gasped and swallowed hard.

“My skin is still so sensitive down there.”

Chakotay hummed and decided to test it out. He trailed kisses down her shoulder and moved his hand to her ass. Using his fingertips, he lightly traced patterns over the silk. Kathryn quickly started to twitch and moan which only served to make him harder. He pressed his full arousal against her and moved his hand back to her breast so he could play with her nipple again. She allowed him to continue for a minute before interrupting.

“Chakotay.”

Her hand reached down between them and found his cock. She stroked it gently and he bit back a groan.

“Do you want this?” she asked.

“Absolutely” he gingerly placed a few more kisses on her neck, “but this doesn't have to be about me.”

Kathryn snorted and threw the sheets off of them in response. She rolled over, straddled his hips, and leaned down to kiss him properly. Chakotay's hands went to her hips and slid up her back as she arched into him. They took turns exploring each others mouths with their tongues until she broke it off and started to kiss her way down his chest. He went for the hem of the night gown and she assisted him in pulling it over her head.

Once she was naked, he sat up and flipped their positions so that he was on top and settled between her legs. He wasted no time fondling her nipples and kissing down from her neck to her collar bones. Her fingers laced through his hair and guided his head to her breasts.

Skilled tongue, lips, and teeth busily licked, pulled, and teased her nipples until her hips began to buck out of frustration. She tried to pull him back up to her face, but he continued his journey lower, kissing her belly and holding her hips still as he did so. Her legs parted wide and he dipped between them to nip the flesh of her inner thighs.

Kathryn moaned and began to play with her nipples. Her back arched off the bed when Chakotay's tongue finally found it's way between her folds. He was delighted to find that she was already wet and slowly began to thrust one finger in and out of her as he circled and teased her bundle of nerves. He added another finger and curled them against her front wall, stroking her g-spot with every thrust. He picked up the pace and her breathing became one long series of throaty moans.

“I'm-- so close-- I-- ah!”

Kathryn grasped the sheets and let out a choked whine as she came. Chakotay worked diligently to help her ride out her pleasure and only stopped licking and thrusting when she told him to.

“Wait, Chakotay. Stop.”

Her walls were still clenching when he backed away. He climbed up the length of her body to get a good look at her face. She was breathing heavy and looked shamelessly satisfied.

“I uhm--” she stopped to clear her throat, “apparently I'm a little sensitive.”

He wiped his face with the back of his hand and allowed her to see the devilish grin.

“That's okay,” he murmured as he began to kiss her neck again, one of his hands found a nipple to play with.

Kathryn hummed and trailed her hands down his back, hooked her fingers into the waist band of his boxers and pulled them down. Chakotay stopped teasing her for a moment to get the underwear off and when he did, he laid out flat over her to enjoy the feeling of being completely nude against her. She pulled her knees up, smiled, and kissed him.

Even though his cock was throbbing from lack of attention, he took his time gradually sinking into her. He wanted to, needed to move slowly in order to catalog and remember all the fine details and sensations. Their eyes locked as he went deeper, though Kathryn's fluttered, Chakotay was sure to train his gaze on her. Seeing his captain lost in such ecstasy made him feel wild with adoration and lust.

Kathryn's legs wrapped around him and she grasped onto his back as he began to move within her. She felt so amazing around his cock that he nearly lost it. Somehow, he managed to restrain himself even though all he wanted to do was pound into her until they both collapsed in a hot and sweaty mess. He kissed her feverishly as his thrusts grew faster and deeper. Her moans increased in frequency and volume and her heels and fingertips dug harshly into him.

She slid one hand over his chest and delicately played with one of his nipples for a moment. Chakotay groaned and faltered for a beat, the extra stimulation of her slender fingers on his skin nearly sent him over the edge. Kathryn continued to trail her hand down his chest until she got to where their legs met. He glanced down to see her rubbing her clit and started to thrust into her even harder.

He saw that her eyes were pinched closed and she had an almost concentrated look on her face. Not a minute later, her eyes and mouth snapped open with a gasp and Chakotay felt her clench forcefully around his cock. He continued to thrust as her insides spasmed and massaged him. Letting go of the need to control himself, he concentrated on his pleasure and spilled inside her after a few more hard strokes.

They stilled in the intimate embrace and caught their breath. Chakotay kissed her everywhere he could reach and Kathryn ran her hands over his skin wherever she could touch. The kisses tapered off and he slowly withdrew from her with a quiet groan. He flopped onto his side on the mattress next to her and took her hands in his. She turned to face him and he leaned in to place a little kiss on her lips.

Kathryn kissed his hands and smiled. Chakotay tried to stay awake, but felt exhausted. His consciousness left him quickly. She pulled up the comforter around them and nuzzled closely to his solid form. The last thing he did was pull her close before drifting off into an uninterrupted sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts were as follows:  
> #15. Make sure you leave a mark.  
> #26. When his writing makes you wet.  
> #44. Do you want it harder, sweetheart?
> 
> Thank you to Ailtara for dealing with my shit, per usual.


End file.
